A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More Touch Me
by SilverStar186
Summary: My 1st songfic & Gaia fic! Ian forgets about a date with Sasha, and has a few moments to reflect on their relationship.


**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"**

As can be obviously expected, you are about to read a fluffy songfic. Yeah, I know; I'm scared too. But hopefully you enjoy!! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters related to Gaia Online.

oOo.oOo

_I confess, I messed up_

_Dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around_

Ian, screaming apologies ahead of him, ran after a teary Sasha, who was now slamming the door to her home in his face. He hung his head and felt tears run down his cheeks. How could he have forgotten about tonight? About her? He slid his back against the wooden door and sat on her porch.

_And I know you dressed up_

He thought about how she looked when he showed up an hour late. The tears running down her cheeks accented the beautiful red and silver dress; the frown pierced and shattered his heart.

"Hey kid, you'll never live this down," Ian chuckled at his idiocy, despite the pain inside him that was making him feel miserable.

_'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_

When Ian had noticed her sitting all by herself in a depressed gloom, he felt so guilty. It was his fault she was sitting all by her lonesome. She had looked so lonely, just waiting for him to show up. Sasha could have easily gotten another date; heck, Ian even saw some guys lining up to offer her a dance or two.  
_  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

But she politely declined each one, claiming to be waiting for her date to show up. Sasha has always been truly loyal, and will be to the end, he supposed. There were only a handful of people like that, and even less that liked Ian the way he liked Sasha: hopelessly devoted.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

He twirled the pink carnation that was supposed to be hers now and sighed. He stood up, dusted himself off, and knocked on the door, "Sasha?"

_She said, she said, she said, _

"Why don't you just drop dead?" she screamed through sobs on the other side of the door.

Ian blinked in shock; almost not sure he just heard that from Sasha. That wasn't like her at all; it reminded him more of Moira, to be perfectly honest. Maybe Halloween '06 had rubbed a little of Moira off on Sasha after all. She had helped take down the Zurg's Tractor Beam, if Ian remembered correctly. Then he added, 'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. And ain't that the truth, Ruth?' If this wasn't fury, Ian didn't want to know what it really was.

_I don't blame you for being you_

He couldn't deny the fact that he loved Sasha; he could barely restrain himself from not getting it tattooed or writing it all over the Barton Boutique, or all over Barton Town for that matter. He was almost always either with her, or thinking of her. She was beautiful, fun, energetic, friendly, always helpful, and loving; in short, the perfect girl that Ian didn't deserve.

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

The one thing he didn't really like was guys like Gino, wanting to tear the two apart. In fact, he would go so far as to say that he despised other guys even thinking that they had a chance with her. Ian always knew that sounded extremely selfish or snobbish, but he was a little protective. He also realized that this trait would probably get him into hot water later on, but what he was really focused on was the steaming pot below him right now.

_So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her_

He wished he could make this all right again; to take WD-40 and Duct Tape to this problem and fix it on the spot. But Duct Tape and WD-40 doesn't fix everything as he now knew; they won't mend a broken heart.

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

Ian was late going to the shop the following day; he was still trying to remind himself that Rufus wasn't running the shop all by his lonesome anymore. Man, was he rolling a 300 in the Disappointment Lanes this week or what, folks? Then Ian gave himself a weird-ed out look, "Why am I thinking of bowling at this early in the morning?"

_Write me off, give up on me_

Ian sighed, thinking that today would be his day of disappointment. Rufus would do something along the violent lines of clawing his eyes out because he was overrun with customers because of Ian's first day back. Just then, Sasha would come storming in like a rejected candidate for the Wicked Witch of the West who was still in character, chew him out, and say that she never wanted to see him again. Oh, wouldn't that just be a great advertising ploy for customers too? That would be killing two birds with one stone: his chances with Sasha and his profit.  
_  
'cause darling what do you expect_

Thankfully, Rufus wasn't overrun and was happy to see Ian. He gave him a warm greeting woof, and the man laughed in exultation that his day wouldn't be all bad. In the back of his mind, though, Sasha would come in and scream his (and everyone else's) ears off any minute now.

_I'm just off, a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet_

Sasha did come in sneakily; she didn't want Ian to know that she was here. The island girl really wanted to apologize for shouting, but she wasn't quite sure that she was ready yet. Sasha just needed a minute of mental preparation; just in case Ian said that he didn't want to go back out with her, which would be devastating. She slipped in between two huge groups of Gaians and began to prepare for the worst. Horribly for her and Ian, they accidentally bumped into each other. The two gave each other wide eyed stares before actually recognizing each other.

"Sasha!" A faint blush sprung onto Ian's face.

"Ian!" Sasha blushed brightly in shock.

"I have something I want to tell you!" they exclaimed in unison.

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

Ian smiled, "Me first please!" He jumped behind the counter and grabbed an emergency gift, for just such apologetic occasion. His grip tightened around a huge bouquet of pink Carnations with black wrapping paper and a red ribbon tied in a tiny bow as he jumped over the counter towards Sasha. "Sasha, I'm so sorry for forgetting to make the date last night. Can you forgive me?" On the inside, Ian was ready for his chewing out now.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

He was ready for it to be like last night again.  
_  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

But all that came out was Sasha's laughter, "You're so silly."

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hanging in_

Once again, Ian blinked in shock and confusion, but this time it was a positive feeling. He just dropped the bouquet and hugged her tightly. Sasha was a little shocked at this, but welcomed the embrace by hugging him back.  
_  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her_

And wouldn't you know it, he did just that. The crowd in the store all "aww"-ed in unison, as if cued by one of those lights.

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

"I promise not to be late again," Ian smiled brightly.

Sasha nodded, "And I promise to be a little more understanding if you are."

_Always on (Always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
__Always on (Always on)_

And wouldn't you know it, here we all are on Sasha's front porch not a week later because young Mr. Ian decides to be late once again. To this very present moment, he is sitting on her front porch, constantly saying that he's sorry. Sasha gives me the update everyday; yesterday, he got up to 452,097 sorries before he had to go home or the neighbors would call the cops.

_But I won't call you on it  
Always on (Always on)_

This time, young Sasha sits in her bedroom with her cherry red boom box blaring out a Fall Out Boy song, and her voice carries on the Gambino wind and over Ian's apologies.

"I don't blame you for being you,  
But you can't blame me for hating it.  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her!  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late.  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late."

oOo.oOo

Kori: WOOT! Finished with seven minutes before midnight, thankie-sai! I know its short, but I never realized how HARD song fics can be. At least, they are for me. And why a FOB song you might ask, well...I have no idea; inspiration is a strange thing. Well, you all have read; now please review. Criticism is HAPPILY taken (I need it, trust me), but flames will be sent to Lunatea for the Vulcan furnaces!


End file.
